


Regarding Tall People and Blankets

by wondergirlinwonderland



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Funny, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, One Shot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondergirlinwonderland/pseuds/wondergirlinwonderland
Summary: Yugi has a question. Neither Seto or Jou want to answer. Inspired by something seen on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231046) by memewhore on Tumblr. 



> This is just a silly thing that I wrote within an hour because I was too tired to focus on my chaptered works. It was going to have a ship but then as I wrote, it didn't have a ship, and I like it just fine like this. I hope you all enjoy, and I hope you find it amusing! PS - I tried using Japanese names again this time.

Kaiba Seto always said his job as a CEO was never finished. Mokuba liked to point out that it would be if he let everyone who worked under him do their jobs without having to meticulously look everything over himself.

To that, Seto insisted he needed to or they’d slack off. Not that he hired slackers, but just in case.

That being said, it was often Kaiba Seto found himself up at all hours of the night checking everything over. It’s not like he often slept easy anyway, and there always seemed to be something else to do or check or think about.

It was nearing four in the morning on this particular night when he finished what he needed to for that day and shut down his laptop. He quietly got himself ready for bed, careful not to be too noisy in order to not disturb his little brother next door.

Shutting the light to the en suite, he furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed the light on his cell phone blinking green – the sign that he had a notification. Who would be messaging him now? Unless it was a stupid automated email or something from a colleague on another time zone…

He sat down on the bed and picked the phone up from the bedside table. It was neither an automated email or a colleague in the business world; instead, it was his dueling rival. Yugi Mutou.

Curiosity got the better of him, and Seto ignored the voice in his head telling him that he needed sleep and Yugi could wait until the morning. He opened the message and blinked a couple of times.

_3:58 AM_

_You know what I’ve always wondered? How do tall people like you sleep at night when the blanket can’t possibly cover you from your shoulders to your toes?_

“Are you kidding me, Mutou?” Seto mumbled to himself, shaking his head. It was 4 in the damn morning. He would definitely deal with this tomorrow.

He shook his head, putting his phone back down on the nightstand before crawling under his covers, which, for the record, covered him perfectly with room to spare. Did Mutou seriously not notice blankets were made in a variety of sizes and therefore, it was easy to cover yourself no matter your size if you got the right one?

* * *

Jounouchi Katsuya liked sleep. Sleep often found him as soon as his head hit the pillow. It wasn’t hard to sleep in his house; his father usually passed out before he himself needed to and balancing work and school tired him out easily. Not to mention, saving the world every once in a while, which didn’t help his problem of being tired often.

So when it was 4:00 AM and he was in the midst of a dead sleep, he didn’t so much like being woken up by his ringing phone.

He jumped up, scrambling in his bed for it, mumbling swears under his breath. He finally found it, holding it under the pillow for a few minutes. He listened to make sure it hadn’t woken up his father, before letting out a breath and checking the message.

Seeing that it was Yugi woke him up quicker than a bucket of cold water, worried something was happening with his best friend. Maybe the world needed saving again. That was always a possibility. Funny how it always seemed to be saved with a card game, but who was Jou to complain. That he could do. Usually.

He had to reread the message a couple of times, glancing between the words and the time stamp.

_4:07 AM_

_You know what I’ve always wondered? How do tall people like you sleep at night when the blanket can’t possibly cover you from your shoulders to your toes?_

“Heh?” he asked himself, glancing down at his worn out blanket…which oddly enough didn’t cover his whole body and he usually just didn’t cover his top half due to that fact.

Still. That was not something you woke your best friend up for in the middle of the night.

_4:09 AM_

_Dude._

_It’s 4 o’clock_

_In the fucking morning!_

He plopped himself down on the bed, face stuffed in a pillow. His phone went off again and he groaned, turning the ringer off before reading Yugi’s next two messages.

_4:10 AM_

_So… you can’t sleep, huh?_

_Is it because of that blanket?_

At that, Jou stuffed the phone back under his pillow, inwardly debating if it was worth it to give Yugi a headlock the next day at school for this.

* * *

Yugi sighed to himself, placing the phone on the nightstand.

“Something troubling you, aibou?”

“Jou stopped answering me.”

“It’s quite late. Perhaps he fell asleep. What did you need to talk to him about?”

“It’s silly…” Yugi sighed again, looking up at the Pharaoh. He never knew if he looked more like a hologram or a mist-like ghost. When he only raised an eyebrow in question, Yugi gave in and told him his question.

It didn’t take long for the Pharaoh to start chuckling. “I’m sure they sleep just fine.”

“Kaiba didn’t even answer!”

“He probably has custom-fitted blankets.”

At this, Yugi laughed and shook his head. “You’re right.”

“I know. Now, it’s late, and you have school tomorrow. I suggest you get to sleep.”

Yugi nodded and turned onto his side, closing his eyes. Yami was about to retreat into his soul room to keep the boy undisturbed when suddenly, said boy jumped up in bed.

“I should ask Anzu!”

“Yugi, no!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be back to working on my chaptered stuff next week because I foresee a busy weekend ahead (work, homework, and Wondergirl trying to have a social life). Thank you all for reading my stuff. It really means a lot.


End file.
